The present invention relates generally to image joining method and apparatus. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an image joining scheme suited profitably for inputting a picture or image of a large size such as a newspaper size, A2 size, A3 size or the like by using a small type image input device such as a scanner for A4 size or the like.
In recent years, a document image file system (electronic file) in which an optical disc of a large capacity is employed attracts public attention as novel document managing means. The range of application of such document image file system tends to be increasingly widen, and there arises a demand for the capability of filing pictures or images of large size such as that of a newspaper, an architectural drawing or the like, as they are. For meeting the demand, there has been developed a large size image input or reading device such as an Al-scanner, as exemplified by "Al Scanner (HT-4634-11)" for a file "HITFILE 650" commercially available from Hitachi Co. of Japan.